Okegom Wiki:Requirements for User Rights
Note: Requirements change over time without notice. If you are willing to be part of the staff team in the future, please be sure to follow and visit this project page every so often. Users who have user rights have access to special tools they can utilize for editing in the wikia. If you are interested to have a special right, make sure you meet the requirements. If you do, you can place your requests in the User Rights Requests board. User Rights Requests board :The User Rights Requests board is created specifically to create request threads for user rights. After creating a request thread, please give the admins time to process your contributions and request thread details. :Users may reply to a created thread, whether to show support or oppose the request. If there are conflicts about supporting and opposing, a voting may take place. See below. What should be in your request? :The title of your thread should be: :*"USERNAME for RIGHT" (e.g. Username for Administrator) :Your request should contain the following: :*'Username:' Your username :*'My Contributions:' Link to your contributions page (Special:Contributions/USERNAME). :*'Mainspace Edits:' Number of mainspace edits (Visit , enter your username, and check the number of edits in the (Main) namespace). :*'Day since joining the wiki:' Check your profile and type in the day you joined Okegom Wiki. Format should be MONTH DAY, YEAR (Ex: October 9, 2014). :*'Others:' Other details to satisfy the requirements. You may persuade the community about why you deserve the position you're going for. :Once you have created your request thread, you may notify an admin to review your request and edits. Rollback ::See for further reading. :Anyone can revert edits, but it takes some time to do so. Users with Rollback status are able to revert edits with just one click. They can rollback edits through the page's history page or diff page. :Rollbackers are highlighted with a bronze username. Requirements for Rollback :The requestor... :*...should have at least 100 mainspace edits (earned ). :*...should have been editing in the wiki for at least 14 days. :*...should be active (has done any contribution within the past 30 days). :*...should not have a single block within the past one month. :*...made decent edits. Chat Moderator ::See for further reading. :Chat Moderators are users who are able to moderate chat if Administrators and Discussion Moderators are not present. They are able to kick users out of the chat who don't observe proper decorum. They can also ban users from chat if the conflict continues. :Chat Moderators are highlighted with a peach username. Requirements for Chat Moderator :The requestor... :*...must be able to be active in Chat frequently. :*...should have at least 250 mainspace edits (earned ). :*...should have been editing in the wiki for at least 30 days. :*...should be active (has done any contribution within the past 30 days). :*...shows good conduct to other users. :*...should not have a single block within the past two months. Discussion Moderator ::See for further reading. :Discussion Moderators are users who moderate conversations that take place in the wiki. They are able to moderate chat, article comments, threads, and board threads. :Discussion Moderators are automatically Chat Moderators. :Discussion Moderators can't be Content Moderators at the same time, and vice-versa. :Discussion Moderators are highlighted with a purple username. Requirements for Discussion Moderator :The requestor... :*...should have at least 250 mainspace edits (earned ). :*...should have been editing in the wiki for at least 60 days. :*...should be active (has done any contribution within the past 30 days). :*...created at least one thread in any board thread. :*...is active in replying to users in comments and threads. :*...shows good conduct to other users. :*...should not have a single block within the past three months. Content Moderator ::See for further reading. :Content Moderators are users who are able to moderate the content of the wiki. They are able to protect/unprotect and delete/undelete pages, images and the like. :Content Moderators are automatically Rollbacks. :Content Moderators can't be Discussion Moderators at the same time, and vice-versa. :Content Moderators are highlighted with a green username. Requirements for Content Moderator :The requestor... :*...should have at least 500 mainspace edits (earned one ). :*...should have been editing in the wiki for at least 100 days. :*...should be active (has done any contribution within the past 30 days). :*...made decent edits. :*...created at least one article in the main namespace. :*...should not have a single block within the past four months. Administrator ::See for further reading. :Administrators are trusted users who moderate the entirety of the wiki. They have Discussion and Content Moderator privileges, as well as the ability to block/unblock users, edit admin-specific pages, and grant/revoke Chat and Discussion Moderator rights to users. :Administrators are highlighted with a blue username. Requirements for Administrator :The requestor... :*...should have at least 1000 mainspace edits (earned two ). :*...should have been editing in the wiki for at least 150 days. :*...should be active (has done any contribution within the past 30 days). :*...created at least two threads in any board thread. :*...should not have a single warning or block within the past six months. :*...shows good conduct to other users. :*...made decent edits. Bureaucrat ::See for further reading. :Bureaucrats are "one level up" of administrators. However, they can only manipulate user rights. It's best for a user to be an administrator first before going for bureaucrat. :Bureaucrats, except for the Founder, are highlighted with a light blue username. Requirements for Bureaucrat :The requestor... :*...should have at least 2000 mainspace edits (earned four ). :*...should have been editing in the wiki for at least 250 days. :*...should already have administrator privileges for at least two months. :*...should be active (has done any contribution within the past 30 days). :*...should not have a single warning or block within the past eight months. Important Notes *Meeting all requirements doesn't fully guarantee that you will be promoted, especially if you don't have a good history in the wiki. Community consensus may be brought up if necessary. If this happens, there may be a possibility that a voting would take place. Users will be given a choice whether to support or oppose the requestor to be promoted. Depending on the position, the requestor should get a certain percentage of supportive votes to be promoted. :*Requestors for Rollback must get at least 55% support for promotion. :*Requestors for Chat Moderator must get at least 60% support for promotion. :*Requestors for Discussion Moderator must get at least 65% support for promotion. :*Requestors for Content Moderator get at least 75% support for promotion. :*Requestors for Administrator must get at least 80% support for promotion. :*Requestors for Bureaucrat must get at least 85% support for promotion.